The disclosure relates generally to optical fiber connectors and more particularly to optical fiber connectors having adhesives for coupling to the optical fibers. Optical fibers have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical fibers can be coupled to an optical connector (e.g., a ferrule). The connector allows the optical fiber to be coupled to a wide variety of devices, for example, various electronic devices, other optical fibers, etc.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.